


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Never_back_down



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cora ships stalia, Corisaac's wedding, F/M, Isaac and Malia are best buds, Post Season 6a, Stalia, exes meeting at a wedding au, fbi agent! stiles, no one wants to kill them, painter! malia, she wants them to be endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_back_down/pseuds/Never_back_down
Summary: The last time Malia Tate saw Stiles Stilinski was the day before he left for college at the other side of the country with Lydia, they hugged each other, she wished them good luck with a smile on her face. But Malia was hurt inside, she had to watch her anchor leaving her behind again, and Stiles, he couldn't keep but wonder if he was making the right choice.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There she is looking as beautiful as always, wearing a lilac dress, dancing and laughing with Scott, the woman that has been in his mind since he left Beacon Hills, Malia. From all the places they could of had meet again he never thought it would be at Cora and Isaac's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this au has been on my docs for almost a year now and I finally finished it! so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

The last time Malia Tate saw Stiles Stilinski was the day before he left for college at the other side of the country with Lydia, they hugged each other, she wished them good luck with a smile on her face. But Malia was hurt inside, she had to watch her anchor leaving her behind _again_ , and Stiles, he couldn't keep but wonder if he was making the right choice.

 

**Six years later…**

 

There she is looking as beautiful as always, wearing a lilac dress, dancing and laughing with Scott, the woman that has been in his mind since he left Beacon Hills, Malia. From all the places they could of had meet again he never thought it would be at Cora and Isaac's wedding.

 

“So that's what I’ve been doing lately” She told the true alpha “What about you Scott? Still taking care of puppies by day and saving Beacon Hill by night?”

“Pretty much, yeah” He said laughing “ but the town has been a safe place for a couple of years, Liam took good care of Beacon Hills and the 2.0 pack after we left”

“I can't believe everyone managed to come back and stay, I know when I left I told you wasn't coming back but after traveling so much I miss my dad, my pack, my _home_ and well Beacon Hills is home”

Even though Beacon Hills it's a place where all of them lost so much, but it's also where all of them became friends, found love at some point, a place that holds lots of good memories that none of them would like to forget.

“I'm proud of you Lia, not just as your alpha but as a friend” Scott said hugging her “Hey I'm going to ask Lydia about Parrish, you don't mind being alone, right?” He asked her while they were separating.

“Not at all, I’ll catch up with her later”

 

While all of that happened, Stiles was watching them from afar too scared to get any closer to them. When Scott left Malia, he said to himself _Come on Stiles you can do it, she is alone, this is your chance,don't mess this up._ As he was making his way towards the dance floor a little boy run to Malia's arms and asked her to dance. 3 years ago Derek surprised everyone when he came back with Breaden and a newborn in his arms, a baby boy with dark skin and bright green eyes named Eric, everyone fell in love with him instantly.

Malia was dancing around the dance floor with her little cousin when she saw _him_ , the guy that was her first everything, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time, first heartbreak. For the last six years Malia was convinced that she was one hundred percent over him, she had traveled around the world, learned to be her own anchor, but it only took one look at him for her heart to start beating for him just like when she was seventeen and in love, and that terrified her.

Without realizing he was standing in front of her with a nervous smile on his face, his eyes looking at her little dance partner.

“Hey Eric do you think that uncle Stiles can have this dance with auntie lia?” He asked to the little boy, just as the wedding band started to play _I Found._

“I’m sure she would love to dance with you uncle Stiles” said the little boy with a glow of mischief in his eyes.

As the ex lovers were left alone, both of their hearts were pounding like crazy, in a way neither of them had felt in years. One of Stiles’ hand held her waist so tenderly while the other held her hand, she looked up at him and put her left hand on his shoulder.

“It’s so good to see you Mal” Stiles whispered just for her to hear. He was the only person that called her Mal, all of her friends and family called Lia or just Malia.

“It’s good to see you too Stilinski” The brunette said with a warm smile but not quite looking at him “Working for the FBI clearly has its perks, What happened to the skinny boy I used to know?”

“He finally grew up, I guess” Stiles said trying look into Malia's deep brown eyes but the werecoyote was, still, avoiding his gaze. “So…”

“So…” She repeats “How is your dad?” Malia asks trying to break the ice.

“He is good, happy now that the supernatural drama is over, he dates now. I'm glad he finally is with Melissa, cause let me tell you watch them dance around each other was hard” The no longer teenage boy recalls as his eyes land on the couple a few feet away from them.

“He does look happy and younger” In that moment they saw the Sheriff twirl Melissa around as the nurse’s cheeks reddened from laughter, looking at the other as if they were each others everything “Your dad has the moves, thank god he isn't stepping Melissa’s toes like you at junior prom”

“Hey! Don't use junior prom against me I was very nervous that night alright” The human exclaims “I didn't want you to be embarrassed of me acting like a spaz the whole night but that was exactly what happened”

“You did act like a spaz but you know I would never be embarrassed by you” The werecoyote smirks looking at him, and that was the first time in whole evening that she was able to look at him in the eye without feeling the need to look away, in that moment Stiles felt like the luckiest guy in the room.

A few seconds of silence passed “Remember that night when we slow danced in my kitchen like at three a.m” Stiles asked “That Elvis Presley song”

“I remember” she said shyly, looking down for a second “The summer before senior year” she paused for a moment and looked at him in the eyes “The first time you said you loved me.”

“Malia I-”

 

“Just the girl I was looking for” A foreign voice with a latin accent interrupted the moment “Malia Tate you are so sneaky when you want to”

A tall dark haired girl in a short dress with long legs and caramel brown eyes stood next to them with a flirty smile directed to Malia and ignoring Stiles’ presence altogether. Stiles, immediately, didn't like her at all. Malia backed away from him to hug the newcomer tightly.

“Consuelo, You made it!” As the two friends hugged each other, Stiles watched the exchange with curiosity _Who is this stranger and why she can get the kind of hug I can only dream of,_ when they separate Malia smacked Consuelo’s arm and the girl winced “Why didn't you call me, I could have gone to the airport to pick you up”

“I wanted it to be a surprise lia, you know I love those” The raven haired said as she was leaning into Malia’s space, then her eyes acknowledged Stiles’ presence “Whose this?”

Looking Stiles up and down, as if evaluating him. “He’s just an old friend C” the coyote answered, Stiles felt his heart sink into his stomach at her response, to him they were more than just _old high school friends_ , so much more. “Consuelo this is Stiles” Malia introduced him “Stiles this is Consuelo”

“Oh, so this is the famous Stiles” She took out her hand for him to shake, a smirk adorning her face “Nice to officially meet you, I’ve heard so much about you”

"Good things I hope?" A nervious laugh came out of the young agent's mouth.  _Why am I so intimidated by this girl? I'm a grown up damn it!_

"Of course" Consuelo said with a sardonic smile "Like you wouldn't believe"

"Oh!" The young agent scratshed his neck nerviously and cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence. _All of this would be easier if she wasnt making hearteyes to Mal._  

"Consu! stop, that was a long time ago" Malia came to his rescue "Come on Stiles let me buy you a drink"

"Isn't it an open bar?" But the werecoyote just ignored his question as she dragged him away.

 

While they were waiting for their drinks, Stiles kept wondering who that presumptuous girl was, was she close to Malia? were they friends?  _LOVERS!?_

"Consuelo it's just a friend" Malia explained as if she just read his mind "If that's what you are wondering" 

"Pff who?  _ME?_ yeah right _"_ The brunette just arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and stared at him in silence "O.K. fine you got me, how did you meet her?"

"When I moved to France, I stayed at her and Cora's couch for a few weeks until I moved in with Isaac, and we became friends, she was there for me when no one else was" 

"I really tried to keep in touch with you that first year after I left to D.C” As if that would make up for Malia's last statement.

“Are we really talking about that now? Stiles, it's the first time we see each other after years” At that moment the bartender placed their drinks in the bar, Malia took a sip of her drink "Way to ruin the mood Stilinski"

"Look I'm sorry, you know I say shit when I'm put on the spot, maybe I should just stop bothering you" He took his glass of Bourbon looking defeated and turned to leave.  _Damn it Stilinski you know I can't be mad at you for too long, damn you and your puppy dog eyes._

"You never got to ask me what I'm doing with my life" Malia's voice made him stop and turn around with furrowed eyebrows. _What is she up to?_.

"What are you doing with your life now?"

“Well Stiles I'm glad you asked, I became a painter, when I got to France I enrolled myself in this painting course, and now, six years later, I own a gallery in San Francisco”

“Panting? Really? I would love to see your work”

“I'm having an exhibition in a couple of weeks actually, if you wanna go”

“I'll be there, I promise”

“It's a date then” The brunette casually took a sip of her drink, while looking at him coyly in the eye.

“It's a date”

After the human pronounced those three words Malia’s nut-brown eyes seemed brighter and that playful look she used to have back in high school was back, and Stiles was so lost in them, her eyes and her smile were his favorite features about her, she always looked more young and carefree when she smiled widely, showing her teeth. And the smile she was showing in that moment, it's one that Stiles was very familiar with, one that was reserved just for him. He was so focused looking at her that he didn't really realized that she dragged him again to the dance floor.

“Stiles, you are stepping on my toes”

“I’m sorry, it’s just yo-we-i’m, we are going on a date after almost seven years of literally no talking, and I'm seriously thinking that this is a dream and _Ouch_! Did you just pinch my arm?”

“See you are not dreaming” She said smirking and with a shrug of her shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal “You reek of anxiety and that pinch stopped your rant before it started”

“Hey! no coyote powers against the human, but it’s true though, you make me nervous" He looked at her in the eye  "you look beautiful tonight" Malia looked stunning, that color suited her and the dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski are you flirting with me?” Malia said grinning

“I might” He said with a cheeky grin.

“You are getting smoother by the second Stilinski, I’ll give you that”

"So if your gallery is in San Francisco, does that mean you are moving there right? Are we going to live in the same city after years of not seeing each other"

"I don't know, what do you think agent?" A smirk showed up in her face.

 

Meanwhile close to the main table the true alpha was staring at the couple with a proud smile on his face, not everyday you are able to watch your best friend making amends with his _first love_.

“Fifty box that those two are going to be at it before Cora throws the bouquet” Said a voice next to Scott, distracting him from the couple “I'm serious they are looking at each other as if they are juniors again making out behind the bleachers”

“Liam!” The alpha reprimanded the beta “It's going to take longer than that, I give them a week”

“Are you two betting about stalia? ‘cause I want in” Said the bride startling the two werewolves as she stood next to them with Isaac.

“ _Stalia?_ Are you fifteen?” Said Isaac “you never even saw them together”

“I've seen pictures and heard stories, I know enough to want that couple back together, little Eric is going to be so excited! Our ship is sailing”

“Seriously who are you and what have you done to my _25 years old_ wife”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Malia spent the rest of the evening in pure bliss, dancing, drinking, remembering the good old days, having the time of their lifes, feeling like the past six years didn't happen at all, it was easy for them to fall into old habits when you used to know the other person better than yourself, no one dared to burst them from their bubble, until the moment for Malia to give her speech came in.  
  


“Hi everyone, for the ones that don't know me I’m Malia, the groom and bride's best friend, when those two asked to say something at their wedding I agreed immediately, for me it was such an honor, I told them that I would do my best, but I should had known that Scott’s speech would kick mine’s ass so… anyway… here it goes" She cleared her throat and locked her eyes on the couple "I’ve known Cora and Isaac for almost seven years now and from the moment we met they became some of the most important people in my life, supporting every single one of my decisions, their relationship made me realize that love isn't something you should be scared of, on the contrary it's a feeling that you want to experience everyday of your life and share it with others, I wish for you two a life full of happiness and love, that you accomplish all your goals as individuals and as a couple” Said Malia with bright eyes and a big smile on her face “So, all of you, raise your glasses for the couple of the hour. To Cora and Issac"

"TO CORA AND ISAAC" everyone on the room cheered

"Oh and Isaac" Malia said if she had just remembered "you are one of my best friends and I love you but if you hurt her in any way  _you'll suffer_ ” She smiled happy with herself as Isaac's face paled and Cora beside him just laughed. Malia got off the stage and gave Chris Arget the mic, who gave a speech of how Issac was like a son to him and that he couldn't be more proud of the man he became. But Stiles stopped paying attention mid-speech because he lost track of Malia.

 

* * *

 

“Let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Lahey for one last dance” the singer announced “You are all invited to join them” He took an ukulele and the first chords of “Can't help falling in love” started to play, Stiles’ eyes started to scan the room once again for Malia but he couldn't find her, he hasn't seen her in a couple of hours after the evening and he felt like an idiot for asking her for her new number, as he sighed he noticed the cute blond girl that had been trying to talk to Scott for most of the day.

“You should hit the dance floor buddy” Stiles said as he took a sip of his drink and looked at his best friend that was sitting beside him “That girl over there, the blonde one, has been eyeing you the entire evening.”

“She has?” The alpha asked bemused “I should ask her to dance right?”

“Go get her tiger, remember you are the hot girl, she won't say no.”

As Scott made his way towards the mysterious girl, a determined werecoyote with a million dollar smile stood next to the human surprising him. _Where did she come from?_

“We have to dance this one” she looked at him.

“It's that your way to ask me to dance?” He said just to give her a hard time “Mal, you need to improve your game” Malia grinned at that.

“Stiles Stilinski, can I have this dance for old times sake?”

"I don't know I'm kind of waiting for this girl I used to date, this was kind of our song y'know"

"Oh I see" A look of fake disappoinment adorning her face "My lost then"  She shrugged and turned around to leave but a hand grabbed her arm softly stoping her.

"You kind of own me a dance" At her confused expression he smirked and said "We never got to dance together at our senior prom." 

Malia silently took his hand and led him to the dance floor once again, he held her so tenderly and close as if he didn't want to let her go and the brunette rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat, as the two of them moved in synch to the beat of the music, both of them with their eyes closed it seemed like they were transported to the summer before senior year, dancing in the middle of the night at Stiles' kitchen by the dim light that came through the window, when they whispered to each other three little words that changed their relationship that summer, their only summer together.

Their faces were inches apart when they opened their eyes, so close that they didn't even acknowledge they closed their eyes again, Stiles could feel Malia's warm breath gosthing over his lips as he brought his face closer to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link of the version they danced at the wedding https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4


End file.
